nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Straw Hat Pirates
"'Welcome, to the Straw Hat Pirates~ '\'('¯▽¯')/!' We are an RP oriented region under the mmphrffurrph, so if you're into that kind of stuff...maybe you'll like it here 'ôヮô?"''' ''-Straw Hat Pirates, World Factbook Entry The Straw Hat Pirates is a region controlled by Katzenstaat comprised of 36 nations, which puts it at the 447th largest region in the world, as of March 7, 2018. Administration The Straw Hat Pirates's administration is made up of an executive Founder, an executive WA Delegate, and 6 Officers. Additional Info World Rankings The Straw Hat Pirates is highly ranked in many different categories. The following is a list of categories in which The Straw Hat Pirates is ranked in the top 20% or higher, as of June 27, 2017: * Nations - Top 1% * World Assembly Endorsements - Top 4% * Black Market - Top 6% * Inclusiveness - Top 7% * Culture - Top 8% * Eco-Friendliness - Top 10% * Niceness - Top 10% * Intelligence - Top 10% * Public Education - Top 11% * Scientific Advancement - Top 11% * Average Income of Poor - Top 11% * Industry: Information Technology - Top 11% * Public Transport - Top 11% * Public Healthcare - Top 12% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 12% * Health - Top 12% * Welfare - Top 13% * Environmental Beauty - Top 13% * Secularism - Top 14% * Foreign Aid - Top 14% * Cheerfulness - Top 14% * Government Size - Top 14% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 16% * Business Subsidization - Top 16% * Average Income - Top 16% * Human Development Index - Top 16% * Weaponization - Top 16% * Compassion - Top 17% * Lifespan - Top 18% * Nudity - Top 19% * Compliance - Top 20% Members There are currently 64 nations in The Straw Hat Pirates, as of June 27, 2017: * The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire * The Empire of Adoelf * The United States of Adorable Reindeer Named Chopper * The Commonwealth of Antropian Wastelands * The Democratic Republic of Arlum* * The Race of Ascended Artificial Intelligence * The Anunnaki Slavemasters of Astro-Tech corporation* * The Republic of Authouritian Republic of National Social * The Jingoistic States of Ballswallia * The Republic of Bladeton * The Democratic States of Carting land * The Republic of Castellian * The Commonwealth of Central Indiana * The Nomadic Peoples of Coboyce * The UNSC of Cote Azure* * The Democratic Republic of Dommersnesia * The Rogue Nation of Wonder of Europa and Io * The TOTALITE of Federalnoye agentstvo razvedki* * The Holy Empire of Followers of Kek * The Holy Imperial Realm of Gallantrium * The Sultanate of Ghaniana * The People's Republic of Hathalisia * The Republic of Ik ben een kleine cupcake hoofd * The Republic of Jabeman * The United States of Jaycia * The Democratic States of Kaleontologist * The Constitutional Empire of Kenzoland* * The United Republic of Kolm * The Intelectocracy of Lubrumia * The United Kingdom of LUX NOVA * The Kingdom of Megadeathia * The Fedoration of New Gamna * The Holy Empire of New Vis Hople Moner * The Republic of Nichyne * The United Socialist States of Not a alt nation * The Torturer-class ROU of Nuisance Value * The Kingdom of Numtun * The Dictatorship of ONI Sword Base * The Chick Magnet of Pablo The Squirrel * The Jingoistic States of Pampa * The Cold Pirates of Pheonix Juz* * The Republic of Promaster * The Armed Republic of Recondia * The Republic of Skyrica * The Community of Socialcare * The People's Republic of Spliffie * The Democratic States of SpliffieTown * The Constitutional Monarchy of Squalalaa * The Armed Republic of Supytalp * The Imperial Republic of Taeniae * The Rogue Nation of The Alestorm Pirates * The Incorporated States of The Commonwealth of Hoosier * The Kingdom of The Cool Straw Hats * The Pirates of The Pirate Navy* * The Colonial empire of The republic of Liet * The Robbie Rotten of The Union of the Peoples Liberation Army* * The Republic of The Weapons Board * The Holy Empire of Vallaland * The Kingdom of Varvuk * The Kingdom of Vizsland * The Regat of Vlad III the Inhaler * The United Socialist States of Wydopia * The Rogue Nation of Xaedez * The Nomadic Peoples of Yellowfeather Embassies The Straw Hat Pirates currently has embassies with 84 regions. The following is a list of regions which The Straw Hat Pirates has established an embassy in, as of June 27, 2017: * New World Union * The Great Chili * LCRUA * The League of Conservative Nations * FORGE * Free Coalition of Governments * Solid Kingdom * Groland * The Bar on the corner of every region * Florida * United States of America * The Embassy * Krillin * Republic of Arbiture * Avadam Inn * Exodus * North Carolina * Ancient Lands * South China Sea * The SOP * Historia Novorum * Union of Proletarian States * Hollow Point * The Western Isles * United Empire of Islam * Alliance of Free Nations AFN * Superiorem Merionem Region * Bus Stop * The Zeleros Pact * The Empire of Friendship * Future Earth * The Pirate Bay * Homelands * India * Asiana * International Debating Area * The Pacific Republic * Shadow Proclamation * Kappa Region * United Kingdoms of Kalsland * Pawnsilvania * South east asia region * The Peaceful Coffee Shop In Chicago * The Union of Democratic States * United States Of North America * Dauiland * The Singular Nation of Algrenery * United Nations of Europe * Capricornarius * Eladen * The Glorious Nations of Iwaku * Mr Money Headquarters * The Doctor Who Universe * Kylden * Equestria * Republic of Italy * The Great Universe * POLATION * Role Player Coalition * Union of the Free Federal Republic * United Sodality of Sovereign States * Regionless * Organized States of Kappa * Ardena * The Exarchal Republic * Pacific Isles * Kuiper * The Hallowed Isles * A Hole To Hide In * Meme Lords Unite * Where anyone can be anything * FORGE Hub * the UN * The Protestant Proletarians * Democratic States Alliance * Kingdoms of Abisa * The Bear Country * Auroran * Arconian Empire * The Glamorgan Vale * The United Communist Republics * Westphalia * The Omniverse of life * Deutschland *Nations in bold on the members list have a position in the region.Category:Regions